1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination storage box design, and more particularly, to a hexagonal combination storage box, which consists of two pieces of trapezoidal base panels and six pieces of rectangular peripheral panels that are pivotally connectable to one another. Further, hook means, recessed portions and lugs are provided at an outer surface of each peripheral panel and so arranged that multiple assembled combination storage boxes can be secured to one another to establish a combination honeycomb storage box assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage boxes, storage cabinets, exhibition racks, clothes racks, shoe racks, book racks, toy racks and many other storage containers may be used in bedrooms, kitchens, offices, sales centers and many other places for storing different assorted storage items for quick access to storage items, or for holding commercial items for exhibition.
Various combination storage boxes are commercially available and widely invited by consumers for the advantages of high detachability, easy DIY and delivery convenience. Commercial combination storage boxes are commonly composed of different shapes of plate members made of wood, plastics or metal, and fastening members, for example, screws for fastening the plate members together. These commercial combination storage boxes have the common drawbacks of limited application range and complicated mounting and dismounting procedures. Further, when mounting or dismounting a combination storage box, a hand tool must be used. After dismounting of a combination storage box, the component parts are scattered, not convenient for storage, and the components could be lost after dismounting of the combination storage box.